


心跳（2）

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007
Summary: 西哈番外篇





	心跳（2）

【心跳】②（西哈番外篇）

“你刚康复，就别太激烈了……”  
哈尼羞涩地捏住西普肩膀上的衣服，嘴上小声地嘟哝着，小心翼翼撑起身体想要挪开屁屁，却又被男人抓住腰间重新压下，再次稳稳地顶在他的双股之间，惹得人儿不禁支吾一声。  
“唔……别这样，忍耐一下嘛老公。”  
“可是啊……”  
显然拒绝了老婆的好意劝告，西普抱着人儿吻住他的脖子，伸出舌头舔了舔喉结，胯下开始一下一下地往上顶，隔着裤子用硬物摩擦着人儿的股缝。  
“我想要啊，老婆……”  
他们有多久没做了？  
从发生意外那天开始，到今天，掐指一算，都快有半年多的时间了。  
今天被人儿这么一撩，哪儿还能忍住？  
都快要兽性大发了。  
“嗯……那怎么办呢？”  
哈尼何尝不是很久没有做了，下半身难以抵挡硬物的触碰，潜意识轻轻地扭动着屁股，老公的下半身蹭得他浑身发热，心跳开始加速，胯下也渐渐肿起一个包。  
老公勃起了，他也勃起了。  
能不做吗？  
“那……西普，你别动？”  
蜜糖羞答答地轻声回应，说完之后俯下身吻住男人的唇瓣，主动伸出舌头与里面的柔软缠绵。  
为了照顾好老公的身体，哈尼即便现在想要，也不打算让西普过度操劳。  
所以，这次，可能要他自己动了。  
“你上来？”  
自然明白哈尼的意思，西普把手伸进老婆的衣服里面，抚摸着胸膛上面的小红豆，然后用指腹轻轻揉搓，搓得人儿浑身颤抖地松开了舌吻，呼吸声带着一股黏黏的呻吟声。  
“……只能这样了不是吗？”  
哈尼主动扭着下半身，摩擦着男人硬得不行的性器，搂着脖子的手伸到男人的下腹，缓缓解开了皮带和内裤，掏出西普的巨大，握在手上开始撸动。  
西普呼出一口气，昂起头舔了舔下唇，心脏兴奋得越跳越快，肉棒更是被蜜糖服侍得舒服，很快就肿大了一圈，哈尼的小手抓不完，唯有让老公扶着他的身体，然后用两只手一同上下摩擦。  
“得再硬一点，不然进不去……”  
哈尼脸颊泛红黏黏糊糊说着，用一副清纯的脸说着不害臊的话，卖力地撸动着肉棒，低下眼眸直看着手上的火热，显然对男人现在的尺寸感到不是很满意。  
他知道，他老公的尺寸。  
西普还可以更大、更硬。  
他要的，就是男人的极限。  
现在这个姿势也不好，哈尼的手撸得有点累，握住肉棒停了下来休息一会儿，西普见状，知道人儿累了，调整好有点急促的呼吸，就这样顶着胯下在人儿双手之中缓缓抽插，男人一有举动，哈尼就稍微握紧性器，好让男人插得舒服一点。  
在西普压抑着的喘气声中，很快的，肉棒又大了一圈。  
是这样了。  
哈尼看着男人又硬又大的性器，顿时全身发热，后穴像是有记忆般的张合，开始泛水，渴望着属于他的东西重新进入、贯穿。  
“……想要吗？”  
看到哈尼直盯着他的肉棒，喉结一动忍不住咽了一口口水，西普明知故问地调戏一下媳妇儿，哈尼害羞地抬起眼眸看着老公，俯下身咬了一口对方嘴唇泄愤，没有说话，从西普身上下来蹲在双腿中，像小猫咪一样伸出舌头舔着他的龟头。  
想啊。  
不管是上面的嘴，还是下面的嘴。  
哈尼都想要。  
舔了肉棒几下，看着眼前形状漂亮的硬物，配合着上方人因为舒服而若隐若现的喘气声，蜜糖就迫不及待地张口含了下去，一边深吸一边吞吐，换来西普一阵倒吸的声音，然后呼吸开始凌乱。  
“老婆、再吞进去一点……”  
西普双目泛着性欲的红色，巨大这一进入温热的口腔之中，他潜意识就想要更多，双手握住蜜糖的脑袋，下意识把肉棒插得更深，直达喉咙。  
哈尼被顶得难受地皱着眉头，但也不打算吐出肉棒，咽了一下口水把龟头吸得更紧，火烫的顶端燃烧着他的喉咙，在舌头缠绵着肉棒的时候再次做出吞吐动作。  
西普舒服得昂头呻吟一声，压住蜜糖的后脑勺开始抽插，哈尼闭上眼睛，嘴里含着性器，发出了支支吾吾的声音。  
面对被吸得紧的阴茎一下一下插进喉咙中，真空的感觉让西普把持不住了，加快速度抽插几下，喉咙疼的精口开始冒出精液，马上就要喷射而出。  
“……唔，要射了、老婆，吞吗？”  
西普放慢了动作，忍住即将喷射冲动问着含得有点困难的哈尼，哈尼流下了不少生理盐水，唾液从含着巨大的唇缝中挤了出来，流得满下巴都是。  
哈尼稍微吐出一点性器，撒娇般的摇了摇头，又吞了一口不存在的口水，把巨大吸得更紧。  
知道哈尼不想吃，西普在龟头开始射出的时候马上从口腔中抽了出来，哈尼不小心吞了一点，剩下还在老公巨大里面的精液，就这样在男人喘气下顿时射了出来，蜜糖闭上眼睛轻唔一声，毫无征兆地被溅了一脸精液。  
哈尼有点洁癖。  
早知道会被射一脸，他真的宁愿将液体全部都吞下去。  
“呜……讨厌你。”  
哈尼故意用嫌弃的小表情往上瞪了一眼西普，西普也很无奈，帮忙老婆擦掉脸蛋上面的液体，哈尼用手背擦掉溅在他眼睫毛上的粘稠，轻笑一声，恶作剧般的往男人腹肌上一抹，然后又舍不得地舔了一下刚射完精的精口，把白色舔得干净彻底，小手继续撸动，再次把半硬的阴茎重新弄大。  
老公舒服了。  
可他还没舒服呢。  
重新弄大不难。  
因为西普很喜欢被哈尼口交。  
只要哈尼卖力点舔舐，西普马上就会恢复到蜜糖想要的大小。  
哈尼气喘吁吁地脱掉了所有衣物，重新跨上男人的身体，西普扶着老婆的身体，掰开他的白臀匆匆扩张，后穴在哈尼的呻吟声和男人的手指掏弄下，很快就流了满腿的淫水。  
“老公……可以了。”  
趁着快感的来临，哈尼拉开西普的湿漉漉的手指，扶着西普快肿成紫色的巨大，对准穴口，然后准确无误地坐了下去，火热顿时贯穿了他的内壁，直接插到最深处，惹得哈尼舒服得忍不住昂头叫出声来。  
“嗯呼……”  
西普一进入潮湿的后穴，全身都爽得颤抖起来，下意识把双腿长得更开，好让肉棒出入能够顺利一些，双方调整好姿势，哈尼扶着男人的肩膀，开始上下抽插。  
巨大每一次的进入都能让哈尼舒服得神魂颠倒，让他忍不住就加快了深入抽插的举动，西普被哈尼的深坐和叫床声搞得汗流浃背，不得不说，胯下真的舒服得让他心脏加速跳动，气喘吁吁，扶着老婆扭动的腰，埋进白皙的胸口上，吸着人儿粉嫩嫩的乳头。  
“……啊啊、舒服……老公好大、好硬，我喜欢。”  
面对贯穿的舒适酥麻和敏感点被男人吮吸，哈尼整个身体都起来鸡皮疙瘩，身体软绵绵的，却又加快了坐压的速度，被自己忘我的抽插速度搞得意识模糊，与其说是西普主动肏他，不如说是他用西普的东西来肏自己来得更合适。  
“唔、哈尼……你慢点。”  
西普一瞬间感觉自己好像是被人强奸了，无力反抗，只能稳住老婆的身体不让他掉下去，靠在椅背上喘着大气，心跳快得让他有点难受。  
哈尼被性欲占上风，没有理会老公的要求，抽插过程中收紧着穴口夹住肉棒，惹来西普舒服的吐气声，但很快就被肏得浑身乏力，身体的速度渐渐慢了下来。  
稍微冷静下来后，哈尼就听见了身下那被他剧烈的动作搞得气喘如牛、喘得有点厉害的呼吸声，蜜糖顿了一下，保持着插入的状态停下动作，然后用手覆盖在西普的胸膛上面轻轻扫着，好让男人调整一下呼吸。  
“你别激动嘛……顺气，顺气。”  
“……你那么激烈，我能不激动吗？”  
西普调整好呼吸后，欲哭无泪地喷笑出声，一手搂过老婆的身体埋在胸膛上面。  
男人剧烈的心跳声一目了然。  
是因他而兴奋、因他而活跃。  
“我……这不是为了照顾你吗？”  
哈尼被男人一句话调得脸红耳热，突然发现自己刚刚的动作真是有点刺激了，顿时感到害臊得不行，埋在男人的怀里不想见人。  
“……老婆，还是我来吧。”  
休息半晌后，西普抓起人儿的下巴，吻住了蜜糖的唇瓣，在舌头伸入口腔里时，抱着人儿的身体站了起来，把书桌上的文件资料扫下地面，腾出了一大空位后让老婆舒舒服服地躺在上面。  
哈尼软软绵绵地躺在书桌上，用手背盖住眼睛，双腿张开环住男人的腰间，两颗粉色的乳头挺立在白里透红的小身躯上，因呼吸而缓缓起伏着。  
论床技，西普还是比哈尼居高一等的。  
至少啊，他还是会给对方有喘气的时间。  
西普捏住人儿的右腿膝盖往上压去，穴口被逼张得更大，肉棒插入也容易得多，猛然的进入抽出都拉出了不少的春水，猛烈又有力的撞击导致书桌发出吱吱声。  
“啊嗯——啊、我的天呐……怎么这么舒服？”  
“啊啊嗯老公、你好棒……我不行了……”  
哈尼整个人被撞得七荤八素，娇喘声毫无规律，时大时小，一手抓住男人的手肱，另一只手抚摸着自己硬得快要爆炸的肉棒，龟头红肿得厉害，滚烫的白色囤在精口处蓄势待发。  
“嗯、我也不行了……我们一起吧。”  
人儿内穴紧得让他头皮发麻，西普憋住一股劲横冲直撞，把肉棒顶到深处，自己也忍不住了，下腹紧得厉害，性器被锁在温穴里头准备射精。  
“来，射吧……”  
不等男人命令，哈尼在西普的撸动帮助下，一边呐喊，成功将白色都射了出来，喷到两人的身体上，西普一手抵在蜜糖的脑袋边，咬着下唇压制快感，胯下收腹，将精液全数用力射到人儿的体内。  
感觉到熟悉的热量一下一下的入侵，哈尼抱着西普的身体喘着气，不禁夹紧双腿和臀部，不让男人的液体流出一滴，让它们全数待在他的身体里面，不离不弃。  
只有他的老公可以这么做。  
只有他的男人可以这么做。  
顺利完成了久违的性事，西普顶了一下胯下，不舍离开，俯下身吻住哈尼的唇，伸手擦掉人儿兴奋而至的泪水。  
“我真的好爱你，哈尼。”  
听见男人突如其来的表白，哈尼心里暖暖哒，高兴得不行，嘻嘻哈哈的回应着男人的吻，带着潮红和性后汗水甜甜地回应着老公。

“嘻，我也是，西普。”

【完】


End file.
